


A Fair Day

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, craft country fair, okay but Eli and Nozomi are barely in this but I really loved the idea my friend added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki, Rin, and Hanayo go to the Country Craft Show and have a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another prompt based thing! Thanks to Steve and Roomie, the lights of my life and indulgers of my requests for ideas! This was cute and fun to write!

"So it's a place filled with hay, fried food, people, and knick-knacks. I don't understand, why are we going again?" Maki sighs.

Last week, the three had been on a date when they'd come across a food stand. With Maki's very begrudging dietary approval they had each bought one and sat down to eat when Hanayo had mentioned eating something similar at the country craft show as a kid. Rin had agreed delightedly, reminiscing how she and Hanayo had spent so much time running through the hay-strewn grass, checking out stalls and the wonderful creations displayed by kind, smiling people. 

"What's a country craft fair?" Maki had asked, immediately seeing the folly of her question as her girlfriends' jaws dropped and they both gasped so loudly she was afraid one might swallow their tongue.

So, here they were, driving up past summer pastures at seven in the unholy morning for what was, apparently, going to be the best day of her life. Maki took a mournful gulp of her coffee, placing it back in the cup holder and keeping her hand on the wheel. It wasn't as though she wasn't, in her own way, looking forward to going. It was, after all, a place filled with happy memories for both of her girls, and she was secretly thrilled that they were including her in it. 

But it was so early.

And another thing...

"Why am I the one driving?" Maki huffs, "I don't even know where this is!"

"Because! We had to take the highway to get there and Kayo-chin doesn't like driving on them and I TOLD you I would drive but you both said no!" Rin replies, still a bit slighted.

Hanayo avoids Rin's eyes, "Rin, i-it's not like we don't think you can't it's just..."

"You're a menace on the road, Rin. If you'd insisted on driving, I would've dragged Hanayo and I to the nearest bus stop." 

"Maki! So mean! Kayo-chin, say it ain't so!" 

The banter continues and, really, Maki would like to be irritated, but she can't stop the grin granted by the atmosphere she's come to know means home.

When they pull up to the fair, Maki can't help but be shocked at how crowded it is. The place is buzzing with people and even now she can start to smell the food, searching for a place to park. She turns to look at Rin and, sure enough, the girl's mouth is watering already and her eyes shimmer with something almost predatory. Hanayo, oblivious, gets the bags and baskets together.

"We should go to the produce stalls first. They always sell out fast." She says and Maki, with a wary look toward Rin, follows obediently.

Well, tries to. For about all of five minutes.  
\--  
Hanayo had absolutely expected Rin to lose herself to the temptation of the food stalls. What she had not expected, though in retrospect she thinks she should've, was Maki getting absolutely enthralled by the craft stalls.

"This is a blanket sewn to double as a star chart! It's so beautiful! And look at these hairpins! Someone can actually make these? They look professional!" Maki flits between the displays, tugging on Hanayo's sleeve each time she tries to steer them toward the produce. 

Rin's no better, Hanayo's other hand is occupied in keeping her from getting lost in a quest for food through thralls of people. Someone walks by munching on a funnel cake and Rin whines jealously.

"Let's skip the other stuff! I wanna go eat! What if the lines get super long?" 

"No way! That person is selling bird houses! Kotori's birthday is coming up, we should check them out!"

"Um," Hanayo falters, trying to sort things out, "We'll get to everything in good time if we don't get distracted so let's head over to produce and decide where we go from there?"

"Someone's selling accessories at that booth! Let's take some photos and ask Eli which one she likes! And this ribbon is Nico's favourite color, we should get that, too!"

"Those are deep fried doughnuts! We gotta get deep fried doughnuts! And I definitely smell corn dogs... no... they're bacon corn dogs! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Pulled in either direction, Hanayo's shoulders slump and she cries out, "Someone, save me!"  
\--  
A blonde ponytail is barely visible from a figure crouched behind the table of an accessory booth. Eli sweats as she watches Hanayo struggle to keep her girlfriend's in line, but she's more worried about what they'd think if they saw her selling her work instead of studying for her upcoming university final. She shoots Nozomi a panicked text and the reply comes back shortly.

"I thought this might happen. The cards said there was a good chance when I read your fortune last night. I put something in your bag to help, so don't worry!"

Eli sighs in utter relief, thankful and not for the first time that her fiancee was such a talented and reliable woman. She pulls over her purse and inspects the contents only to pull out, of all things, a pair of novelty Groucho glasses. 

With a flat stare, Eli thinks, and not for the last time, that her fiancee could certainly stand to leave schadenfreude out of her comedy repertoire.   
\--  
At the end of the afternoon, the three of them enter their car, trunk loaded with the spoils of their adventure and Maki again in the driver's seat. Rin, with the taste of cotton candy still on her tongue, speaks up over the quiet hum of the radio.

"So that was definitely Eli at that one accessory stand, right?"

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was the only one!"

"I mean, I wasn't going to bring it up, but..."


End file.
